Dealing with the devil
by Joleneahere7
Summary: Miss Zara Hastings went running after working her shift at the hospital and she would run into a friend in trouble. After they would be dragged into the tunnels as she fights to keep her friends life, The masked Mercenary knows he won't let her go this time or at least alive. Bane/OC. No Talia Bashing or evil because i love Talia. Enjoy. It will get smutty in later chapters.
I knew I shouldn't have gone running after my shift. I had just gotten off at the hospital when I remembered I had my work out clothes. A quick six miles run it was only elven thirty at night.

I braid my long pale blonde hair in a braid then I put on a black head band. I put on a long black shirt then I put on a bigger black and dark blue sweat jacket and a pair of black running pants with a pair of black and blue Nikes.

I put my badge in my pocket so I can get back in the building and I put my headphones in as I stretch and I take off running in the night.

I had just finished my six miles but I took a longer way for a cool down. I wipe the sweat off my forehead, seven minute miles not bad at all. I was tired. It was playing my cool down songs when I heard a girl scream. I didn't wait to see what was happening because I knew it could be life or death.

I follow where I think the scream came from and these people are in the beginning of tunnels to go underground. The girl I realized was a coworker and a friend of mine at the hospital she was a new nurse, Arianna. I realized she was bleeding. These men were going to try and rape her and bring her underground, well not on my watch.

I walked closer and I put my hood over my hair to blend in the darkness. If it was one thing I learned in Syria is how to be a ghost after what they did to me…

I shake my head, not time for memories. I walk towards them in the shadows and I realize these men or me aren't walking away. I have seen plenty blood and plenty life taken away but Arianna didn't deserve that fate. She was just a new nurse, with bright dreams being a nurse practioner one day. She had just moved from Peru two years ago and she was one of the sweetest people ever.

I walked in the shadows unsure of what I could really do to help her, I had fighting skills but to go against three men, I knew it could be my life but I wasn't going to let Arianna die without me trying.

The man who had the gun was very hostile, so I knew I had to take him out first. I crept closer and one guy on the side seemed to be recording it. That fucking asshole, he was going to record this?!

I crept closer and I was ready to attack. I disarmed him quickly but I didn't except him to throw me over his shoulder like a rag doll. When he threw me, I still held on to his gun as I stand in front of Arianna as I stand up quickly. I realized my hood was down.

The man smirks "Damn boys, I think we just found the prettiest thing in Gotham. Sorry but sweetheart, I think you joined the wrong party."

I don't move from my position in front of Arianna "Well good thing, I always seem to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

He takes a step forward and I take a step back as I raise the gun at him and his other friend is there with a knife. He smiles "Sweetheart, you think you can shoot me? Ha-ha you couldn't shoot me before I attacked you."

I then say not wavering "Stay back I will shoot you and end your life, this is my only warning. I swear if you take one more step I will shoot you."

He decides to be a smart ass and take a side step but it was still closer to me, so I pulled the trigger.

Next things happened quickly as I shot him his friend attacked me with a knife. I quickly ducked but he cut my big sweatshirt, I kicked his feet from out of him but not as he dragged me to the ground, we rolled on the ground for a second as I realize he had the knife to my neck and he said "It's too bad, I couldn't rape a beautiful thing like you when you were alive but your corpse will do the same."

I try to take the knife off my neck as I fight to breath, I suddenly bring my knee from under him and hit him in his crotch to where he loosens the knife and I twist and shove it in his throat as the blood drips on my face. I sit there shocked as I realize I just killed two people and their blood was on my hands.

I was in shock till I heard a gunshot and dead man was still on me, as I pushed him off of me. I quickly turned and realized Arianna was sitting against the wall holding her arm. I then spoke to her in Spanish "Are you okay? Let me see your arm."

She was crying and I realize her arm wasn't that bad but it was deep that if I didn't clean and stich it soon it would get infected. She had shot the video guy.

I didn't get the chance, as I was quickly grabbed on both sides and I was dragged. Arianna screamed again and I was just fighting them. I realize we were completely underground now and there were tons of men. I shook my head, please god tell me I am not about to get kidnapped again. I beg you, I almost didn't make it the first two times.

As they drag us the only thing I can hear is the water and her crying. I don't know how long it took us or how I could get out of this because by my count there was a hundred plus men down here.

We were dragged up some steps into like maybe an office or room, I don't care. I was fighting because Arianna made a cry of pain as I turned around to look at her, then man had struck her in the face.

I had quickly stopped fighting and it surprised them enough to get one arm loose as I swing punch the man square in the face as we had just walked in the door. "She is hurt, asshole."

He quickly makes a rush at me and I duck enough to twist and him in the nose as his body comes full force.

The two men quickly grab me as one of them punches me in the stomach and shove me on the ground and quickly put a gun to my head. Just like last time in Syria with rebels but I had gotten away before they could rape me, but I still had my scars from them.

The one says "I guess your hurt now to, Blondie?"

I roll my eyes as I gasp for a breath, I let out a cough "You're so funny, I have never heard that one before."

I quickly lock my eyes to Arianna and see her looking at me with her big brown eyes in Spanish "I'm sorry, Lena."

I nod and I try to put on a fake smile "It's not your fault those men attacked you."

She looks at me as her crying get worst "But you didn't need to interfere, I am going to die anyway."

I didn't give her words of comfort as I fake smile "Well if we do, we had a good life, right?"

She whispers "I am going to hell, I killed someone."

At that I chuckle not aware they are listening "Well at least you went out with a bang." Her look told me, my joke was not funny.

The gun goes further into my head, the guy is not so happy that I punched him in the face. I then look up to see the huge ox of a man, he had to be two hundred pounds of muscle, he was shirtless and had tons of scars all on his body but that wasn't the scariest part. His mask on his face, it was black and metal. He had cargo pants and combat boots on. The other man was looking at me as I meet his eyes in the darkness. He was dressed in cargo a pants and culver vest with a scarf wrapped around his neck. He had a scruffy beard on his face and the men behind us suddenly said "These girls were found in the beginning of the tunnels. This video was being recorded."

I didn't know what to say because why the hell would I come near a tunnel, if I thought his mask was scary. The one beside him grabs the camera but it was nothing compared to his voice as it was mechanical with a slight accent I knew he directed the question to me but I didn't answer "What is your name?"

I was looking at Arianna when she finally looks up and her face turned into pure terror. She then says in her thick accent "Ari-anna Gomez."

The tears fall from her face because she is bleeding heavy and now she is crying hysterical, the blood loss alone could make her pass out. "Arianna, breathe. You're going to make yourself pass out."

I could hear the video playing and then it stopped after the second gun shot. I closed my eyes as I try to forget that I had taken human life instead of saving. I didn't feel bad it was her life or those rapists.

She seemed to have calm her breathing down as the voice then says "What is your name, my dear?"

I look ahead but I don't make eye contact with him but I say quickly and unsure "Zara Hastings."

"Search her."

They suddenly man handle me, I don't even try to move. They take my badge and reads out loud "Zara Hastings, Respiratory Therapist of Gotham hospital. Five years of excellent patient service and care."

I swallow my laugh as I remember my silly badge picture. I don't move myself from looking up because I am hundred percent sure I am going to die.

I quickly look at Arianna and see that her body is going to make her pass out soon. I look at her "Keep your eyes open."

The masked man then says "Miss Hastings, how old are you?"

I look his direction and I meet his dark predator eyes after I say "I am twenty-two."

As I meet his eyes, I keep them for a second before I look away. My heart rate was high and he scared me but I Arianna was breathing fine.

I almost raise an eyebrow, dude stop asking my questions and kill us already. "Miss Hastings, if one of you is to live. Who would it be?"

I look at him "Her."

He then says interested leaning on the desk "Why is her life more important than your life?"

I shrug "Because she has worked hard to get where she is, and deserves to live and have her baby."

I keep looking at her because he either needs to kill her or let me clean the cut and stich it. "How far along are you, Miss Gomez?"

She looks down towards her stomach and says "I am three months pregnant."

She really was and I was hoping for a little girl. So I could buy it clothes, and dress it up. I didn't really want any kids, I don't have the patience. I look at her stomach and almost smile till I remember what is happening.

The masked man then says "You three leave."

He barks the order at them and they quickly leave the room. He then says "Show me."

Arianna then stands shakily, almost falling and I quickly slide over so she catches herself on my back with her good hand. I look up and she looks at me "Just show him, he isn't going to touch you."

I stand and as she looks at me "Just keep eye contact with me okay? I lift your shirt up."

She was shaking and I touched her face gently "Calm down, your breathing is too elevated."

She nods trying to take deep breaths "He isn't here okay, just me."

I ghost my hands to her shirt and I pull it slowly. Her little baby bump was showing and it was adorable. I put my hand there lightly with a smile.

He got his answer and says "Miss Hastings, you are willing to give your life for her baby and her."

I nod and I meet his eyes "Yes, I will do anything."

He pounders this and I knew I was going to be making a deal with the devil. He takes a step forward "Miss Gomez, if you tell anyone of this place or anything that happened. I will kill Miss Hastings then I will kill every single person in your family. Then I will leave you alive so you can go to jail for the death of three of my men."

She nods then looks at me and I pull down her shirt "Okay, I pro-mise."

I close my eyes and open them as I look towards the masked man again "Barsad take Miss Gomez to the hospital and make sure she get home. Also bring Miss Baucom to the hospital as well but wait out the door."

He moves and lightly takes hold of Arianna as she looks at me back blinking and I stand there, trying to give her a smile.

I don't move from my spot though I feel so small as I stand there in front of this huge man. I was praying the fear wouldn't swallow me up as he takes a step forward "Tell me, Miss Hastings. Do you always dress in clothes three times your size?"

I shrug trying to act not so scared "When I go running."

He then says "Take off your jacket."

I swallow, thinking if I can get away as if he read my mind "Miss Hastings, I assure you that you will not make it far plus if you run or say anything to anyone you will be right back in here and I will make you watch your friend die. I will not repeat myself."

I let out a deep breath and I slowly take off the big jacket... I hold it in my hand. He takes a step forward and says "Miss Hastings, you like to hide under big jackets." It's my scars underneath I am hiding asshole.

I don't say anything to that as I feel his huge hand feel on my stomach and I realize he is checking were the guy punched me. "It's only bruised."

I don't know if I can move, his huge frame is crazy. My five nine compares nothing to him. I stand there holding my breath as he then says as his mask is right next to my ear from behind "Maybe you should take your own advice and breath, Miss Hastings."

I let out a deep breath and I then ask "What's your name?"

He chuckles as I feel his chest and heat against my back "I am Gotham reckoning but you my dear may call me Bane."

He puts his hand on my hip and I can feel the pure power in his hand alone. He then moves a piece of my hair that fell out and I try to stop the shiver of his hand touching my skin on my neck as my blood ran cold "Miss Hastings, in two weeks Barsad will come to pick up. Have what you find necessary because you will not be coming back. If you try to run or do anything like tell the police I will kill everyone in your family and watch me beat your friend to death."

My words get lost in my throat as I nod. I was scared, I kept closing my eyes hoping this was wrong or maybe a dream. His mechanical voice then says as if he was amused but angry "When I ask you a question I except it to be verbal, Miss Hastings."

My lip shivers "Okay…yes."

He then plays with the end of my hair that reached my mid back "Stay away from men Miss Hastings, I do not share."

I swallow trying to figure out why that would even matter. "Okay." That wouldn't be hard but still I had my best guy friend, Alexander but why would he care.

He then steps back stops playing with my hair and says "You're dismissed."

I quickly turn to walk towards the door "Heed my warning, Miss Hastings. I do not give second chances."

I quickly say "I will."

As I put my hoodie back on and I feel his eyes on me as I leave but what I missed was the smirk beneath the mask.

Barsad had walked us out of the tunnels and to the hospital. Arianna tells me I don't need to stay, that I needed to go home and sleep and I should go up and grab my bag. I grab my bag and my phone then start heading to her room. The baby was fine and so Barsad walked her home but I told him I could walk myself he was about to argue but I told Arianna goodbye and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I then started walking home. I could tell I was probably going to get in trouble but as long as she made it home.

I walk home as I close the door then lock it and sink to the floor as tears slip from my eyes, I realize as I sit against the door how grave my situation really is and this time I probably will not make it out alive.


End file.
